


Learning about the Angels

by wellihaveakeyboard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: A baby at a fire station, The Avengers, Hydra, and mutants. These collide in a ways that may cause the Avengers to question everything about their pasts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I will try to update this at least weekly. I have it mostly planned I just need to write it out. I will update the tags as it goes so enjoy what I have for now.  
> Thanks for reading!!

January 28th, 1933

It was dark and cloudy; the streets were empty as it was too dark and far too cold for anyone with good intentions to want to be on the street. A baby was loosely wrapped in a blanket worth more than most families can afford to spend on food being carried by a tall well-dressed man, but with a poor looking overcoat that didn’t quite fit him. The tall man holding the child held it away from his body almost like he was afraid to hold it. The baby cried and the man simply walked faster, nearly dropping the child when he tripped over a rock. He practically ran across the street to the fire station nearly throwing the child at the door. He knocked almost timidly on the door and ran away, looking back as if he expected the child to run after him. The cold of the ground shocked the baby into crying, alert those inside to its presence. The door opened spilling light on the child and one man picked up the child bringing it into the room where the other two were sat playing cards at a rectangular wooden table with a bare lightbulb above them.

“Holy shit there is a baby here”

“Is there a note?”

“No, but this blanket is pretty nice.”

One of the men with dark hair and pale white skin place the child on the table and stared at her. She had fair hair and pale skin.

“What did you do to make them leave you here?” The man asked the child with a hint of sadness.

The blonde man scoffed. “They probably couldn’t afford to feed all of the ones already running around their legs.”

They changed the child’s diaper for a clean rag and discovered the child was a girl. The rain and ice had begun to pour outside and the sound it made with the metal roof slowly lulled the child to sleep in the brunet’s arms. As she fell asleep her features shifted to mimic the brunet’s holding her. The three men looked at each other in amazement.

“Think Zola will let us keep her?”


	2. Chapter 1

“Someone needs to take out those automated guns!” Tony shouted over the sound of the Hulk’s roar as he continued firing back at the guns.

The Avengers had received a tip through SHIELD that Hydra has a new serum that could create another Hulk, and this was the most likely base. They had been told that the base would be minimally guarded but that was turning out to not be true. They had been hit several times as the automated guns were well protected and hard to hit.

The Hulk was busy smashing tanks like he was a four-year-old with Tonka Trucks and Tony was taking every chance he could to shoot back at the automated guns. Bucky was trying to hit crucial parts of the guns but most of the design was blocked by a wall. Cap was taking out the tanks that Hulk was missing in his gleeful destruction. 

“Got them” Widow replied and half of them blew up from carefully throw miniature explosive devices. The blast distributed the sensors on the other half and Hawkeye was able to shoot them down. When all was calm and the Hulk had returned to Bruce, the six of them met at the entrance to the compound.

“This is a lot of security for a research base” Cap noted. “Maybe we should have brought the twins.”  
At his words the door in front of them opened to reveal a dark tunnel with no lighting.

“Well this is creepy” Clint stated.

“Let’s go into the creepy tunnel that is totally a trap and none of this could possibly end badly at all.” Tony said as he stepped into the tunnel and began walking down the strip. They reached the end and found no door.

“We should head back out and find another way in.” Tony said heading towards the entrance.

A door slammed down at the top of the tunnel and the Avengers were trapped. The room began to fill with a gas that smelled cloyingly sweet.  
Bucky and Steve began looking for cracks in the top door as they began steadily feeling weaker and the last thing Steve saw was Bucky weakly banging on the metal door until the blackness overcame him.


End file.
